Not Just a Habit
by calljacobfryeyourdaddy
Summary: Luffy and Law grow a bond that of true nakama, and both wish to go further than that. But Luffy comes to reveal a shocking personality within Law that was etched into him by none other than his past mentor in a pink coat. M for future restraining, torture and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm only on episode 471, so some of the facts in the story may be a little inaccurate. This story will be turning dark and twisted as the plot progresses, so don't be fooled by the fluff in this chapter ;) Let's thank Oda-sensei for his complex characters and their backgrounds!**

* * *

It was a sunny day on the vast spreads of the blue ocean. Seagulls were flying around the mighty mast of the Thousand Sunny and making sounds which were resonating throughout the whole ship deck. Sunny Go was merrily sailing forward through the unknown waves, catching on the soft howling wind and clinging to it like a greedy passenger. The light sea breeze was blowing through the Lion's mane and the tiny fragrant droplets were getting caught in between the thin straws of a hat; a hat that was on the Straw Hat Pirates' Captain's head. The said captain sat on the Lion's head, the head which he deemed his "special seat", with crossed arms and was unwaveringly gazing at the vast ocean with a content smile gracing his lips.

The rest of the crew were scattered all around the ship about their own business, including Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates, who profusely kept declining Luffy's invitations to join his nakama, was sitting and snoozing on the grassy area of the deck. Luffy was bored with the situation, since none of the crew wanted to do silly things with him at the moment – his usual troublemaker company Usopp and Chopper were busy with their weapon-building and medicine-making. So at long last the Rubberman decided to leave them alone and watch the sea instead.

After a long while of settling on the special Captain's seat and observing the waves, Luffy narrowed his eyes as he spotted something of interest within his field of vision. After a few seconds his mouth turned into a wide grin and after confirming his vision's reports he stood up. He gave himself a quick excited laugh and jumped off the lion's head onto the main deck holding onto his hat. He started looking for any of his nakama to whom he could show the tiny island that they were passing by, which had not a palm but a giant red flower on it. Although the Straw Hats' adventures were numerous, he deemed that flower to be something he's never seen the likes of before and felt the need to show it to everybody, although one would correctly assume he just wanted to find a reason to interact with his nakama.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't see anyone on the deck except Law who was clutching his sword and napping at the far back of the deck.

"Ah, Torao!" Luffy exclaimed as soon as he spotted the man's form. Luffy ran up to him and crouched in front of the tanned man.

"Shi-shi-shi, wake up, Torao!" said Luffy with his usual wide grin and waved his hand in front of the man's face.

Trafalgar Law's eyebrow twitched a little from being awoken from his nap and he most certainly knew who it was. He opened his eyes slowly, deep dark circles profound under them, almost as if his naps were all in vain. He sighed.

"What do you want, Mugiwara-ya?" he inquired in a disinterested tone.

"Don't be like that, Torao!" Luffy started lightly patting the man on the shoulder with an even wider grin, to which he earned himself a frown that he didn't seem to notice, "I wanna show you something awesome! Come with me, now!" he stood up and pulled Law by his sleeve.

The tanned man followed with an audible sigh and they quickly reached the right side of the ship. The giant flower was almost gone out of sight, and Luffy's eyes gleamed once again.

"Do you think there's an island where fruits are twice as big as that flower? Imagine if there is!" exclaimed Luffy with drool travelling down his chin and dripping on his shirt. Law had a hard time believing that he was called out here just to see some big-ass flower. But soon enough Luffy's vivid excitement started amusing him.

"Mugiwara-ya, you get excited too easily!" he smirked at the shorter male.

"Eh?" Luffy recovered from his exhilarated fits and looked at Law questioningly.

The man in a blue sweater turned around and leaned on the railing with his elbows and looked at Luffy with a sly grin.

"I'm saying it's too easy to get a reaction out of you. I can prove it with literally no effort," he smirked.

"Huh?" now Luffy tilted his head to side, "how will you prove that?"

Law lowered his head allowing for the shade of his hat cover his eyes for a good minute. He then smiled to himself; _it's just an innocent game._

"Mugiwara-ya, come here for a sec," he beckoned the young pirate towards himself.

"Okay!" Luffy followed his words expectantly and stood right in front of the taller man.

"You really have no tact, do you?" Law motioned to Luffy's pinkie that he had stuck in his nostril in utter concentration.

"What's "tact?" Is it edible?" asked Straw Hat pirate, clueless.

Law sighed with a defeated smile and abruptly yanked Luffy by the collar and crushed his lips with his own.

The impact left Luffy shocked and he still couldn't register what was happening. Trafalgar paid no heed to it and with his eyes lidded, slowly traced his hot wet tongue across the younger male's slightly chapped lips. The sensation was terribly new for the Straw Hat captain; however the feeling of heated wet organ smoothly gliding over his own sensitive lips coupled with the body-heat emitting from the face so close to his own was directing the reactions of his body, and soon enough, not of his own accord, he parted his lips.

That gave Law access into Straw Hat's mouth and he gently slid his dripping tongue inside the cavern and traced the inner walls of Luffy's mouth with it, swirling it in the younger male's saliva. Law couldn't help himself, or rather he resorted to calling this a silly game and that he meant nothing by it. _He was proving a point._ The instant Luffy granted him access inside his hot mouth Law felt a shiver of rapture course through his whole body. _In no way was he taking this seriously_.

After a while of his ministrations, Law pulled back to allow Luffy to breathe. As soon as he opened his eyes to examine the young male, he was pleasantly surprised, his experiment had bared fruit sweeter and juicier than he had predicted.

The Straw Hat pirate, suddenly overwhelmed by brand new sensations, had been affected. Despite himself he was a panting hot mess, his cheeks were grazed with the deep shade of red, sweat beads had formed on his forehead, and neck and it almost seemed as if his ragged breaths were coming out in steams. His eyes were wide open from the momentary shock, but Law could easily spot cloudiness in those dark eyes. But worst of all, Luffy was confused, and even more so annoyed with his confusion; _what was happening to his body?_

"See, Mugiwara-ya? Your senses are too easy to manipulate!"

Luffy recovering from his stupor lifted his eyes to look at the taller man in front of him; he furrowed his eyebrows as he spotted a sly snicker on the Heart Pirates' captain's lips.

* * *

**Drop a review if you feel like it, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the support! Here's the long-awaited 2nd chapter:**

* * *

After the incident, Law had excused himself shortly after and said he needed to spend some time in his submarine. Luffy would normally stop him since none of his crew were allowed to leave his ship for another and he would take none of Law's irritated: "I'm not in your crew, Mugiwara-ya!" But this time the Straw Hat Captain simply watched the older male jump out of his deck, and no particular expression was gracing his face.

_Later..._

It's been a little over a day since the Heart Pirates' Captain vacated the Thousand Sunny's grassy deck, and Luffy spent most of his time sitting on the Lion's head, leaning on its mane with his hands behind his head and his Straw Hat hanging low over his face, as such covering his eyes with a deep shadow.

The Straw Hat crew, of course, noticed something was amiss with their captain. He didn't bother them as much during the day with his urges to play and sing and be silly; although he was as excited as ever for the meal times and that calmed the rest of the crew a little, otherwise they would have taken him for an impostor. The deductive abilities of the Straw Hat Nakama were in place, and it didn't take them long to realise what the reason behind Luffy's change of character might be. Trafalgar-guy was missing from their ship for some time now, and it was unnatural considering the friendly allegiance the two captains had formed, or "nakamaship" - according to their own idiot-captain. These affairs weren't pleasant, but the Straw Hat crew decided to leave things to Luffy himself; he will ask for help if he needs it. However, not everyone on the ship had the same resolve…

"Usopp!" exclaimed little Chopper with his big watery eyes, "Shouldn't we ask?"

Looking at the concerned innocent eyes, Usopp sighed.

"Chopper!" he put on a serious contemplative manly look, "real men don't support each other with petty words!"

He opened one eye from his bravado to glance at his little furry nakama and saw water pools form in his eyes and a build-up of snot in his blue nose.

"Err, listen, Chopper-kun!" the long-nosed man didn't notice as he reverted back to Sogeking's manner of speaking, "Real men support each other with their trust. Do you trust in your captain, Chopper-kun?"

After a couple of loud sniffs, the reindeer exclaimed with gleam:

"I do! I do!"

Usopp watched his friend for a moment and wasn't sure if he did it right, and scratched his chin lightly.

"He's right, Chopper," echoed the ship's cook's voice from behind the Long-Nose, "If it's something we should be concerned about that dumbass-captain will tell us". With that the Black-Leg Sanji trailed off towards the upper deck with a glass of glossy cocktail in his hand and a bright blush on his cheeks, all the way chanting: "Nami-swan…Nami-swan…Nami-swan…"

Usopp shook his head at the cook and glanced at the ship's doctor again who now looked a little calmer.

"Oi, Usopp! Come lend a hand!" shouted Franky in the distance across the ship.

"Um, sure!" yelled Usopp back.

He sighed again.

"He'll be back to normal soon, Chopper," he uttered soothingly and hurried off to the shipwright.

Chopper's gaze lingered on the disappearing form of Usopp, and he turned his head towards the Lion. After a moment of hesitation, his little hooves took him there and he climbed to where Luffy lay.

Luffy immediately knew who it was that joined him on his special seat even without having to look at the little reindeer's gloomy face.

"Yo, Chopper!" Luffy greeted him in his usual cheerful tone.

He had moved his hat away from his eyes and now was grinning at the reindeer.

"Luffy!" almost shouted Chopper, sniffing and roughly wiping his nose with his hoof, "Are you okay? Are you sick? Should I call a doctor?"

Luffy's face showed an instant surprise, he had no idea why Chopper was so depressed. After all, it didn't occur to him that he was behaving differently, and that that made his nakama worried. But the end line was that his reindeer friend thought he wasn't feeling well.

The Straw Hat's expression composed back to a soft smile, and Chopper, still full of tears on his sad face, suddenly felt something on top of his head, it barely had had any weight. With his nose wiggling at the familiar smell the reindeer lifted his big eyes to see the yellowness of his captain's precious straw hat.

"Luf-" he was about to utter, grabbing the sides of the hat around his head.

"Shi-shi-shi, what are you saying, Chopper?" echoed the ever so friendly and carefree voice of his captain, and the reindeer clutched the hat even closer to his ears, "I'm always well!"

Tiny whimpers were already escaping the little "cotton-candy-loving-pet" as he stepped closer to Luffy, who in turn put his hand on top of the hat on Chopper's head and lightly gave it a push with his slender fingers.

"Besides, aren't _you _my ship's doctor, shi-shi-shi?"

At this point Doctor Chopper had already thrown himself at the male and had been wailing loudly into Luffy's red shirt, who in turn stroked the back of the reindeer. However the heartfelt moment between them was rudely interrupted by the ever so present sound of Luffy's stomach grumbling. Before Chopper could even react to the crude trademark sound, a rubber arm circled around the small animal and another hand softly snatched the hat from atop of Chopper's head and put it back on its rightful place – on Straw Hat Luffy's head.

Holding his little nakama securely in his grip, the captain took a giant leap down from the Lion's head to the deck, bellowing: "SANJI, FOOOOOD!"

The unfolded scene brought a content smirk on the sweaty face of a certain swordsman who'd been a witness to the whole exchange from above the deck. Heading for the door the First Mate wiped the beads of workout sweat trailing down his face and chest and shut the door behind him.

_Later..._

During the dinner the atmosphere has softened and the crew was having another loud and noisy mealtime.

"Come on, come on, Chopper! That was the funniest, do it again!" yelled Usopp from his seat.

"The fact that you liked it doesn't make me happy, you asshole!" was blushing the reindeer as he pushed the utensils in his mouth and nose with careless abandon.

Luffy was hitting the table with his fist and roaring with laughter, the other hand clutching a piece of meat.

"Shut up, you morons! Can't we have a civilised mealtime for once?!" screamed the navigator at the bunch.

"Oh come on, Na-"

"I regret to impose on your lovely dinner…" came a not-so-regretful voice from edge of the Thousand Sunny.

Silence spread over the table that was jolly moments ago, as everyone looked in the direction of the man idly crouching on the ship's railing, his lips curled into a soft simper.

Zoro took his eyes off the smiling Law, who had just spoken, and glanced at his captain, who, he noticed, had changed his demeanour completely. Luffy didn't need to look to know who it was that interrupted their dinner, and from the look on his face he had no intention of inviting the other captain to join them at the table. His features were neutral, his body was relaxed, only his smile had left his face as he got up from his seat without looking at anybody around him.

"Luffy?" almost silently asked Nami.

"Mugiwara-ya, mind joining me in my submarine?" said Law with an unfaltering soft snicker.

The rest of the crew looked at their captain waiting for his response.

"Sure," said Luffy, and swallowed his piece of meat in one go, got out of the table and calmly started walking over to the Heart Pirate. A click of a sword stopped him in his tracks.

He didn't expect anything less from his First Mate and turned around to lock eyes with dark ones filled with intent to fight.

Zoro held his thumb firmly at the hilt of his sword and held his unyielding eyes on Luffy, exposing the metal shine out of the sheath. Trafalgar Law watched the scene unfold before him with no hint of worry or concern, while the Straw Hat crew tensed up.

As Zoro was about to fully unsheathe his sword to the lack of response or explanation from Luffy, he and everyone in the vicinity was hit by a wave of spiritual energy, not strong enough to make anyone faint, but enough to slightly shake them up. Everyone felt an unpleasant pressure on their own body. Zoro only winced.

Law lowered his head in a wider smirk and concealed his eyes under his hat's rim. Most of the Straw Hats had a look of disbelief on their faces as soon as they recovered from the momentary pressure. Sanji stepped forward towards Luffy.

"Did you just use Haki on-"

"Zoro!" shouted Luffy in a stern voice.

Everyone's attention, except for the Heart Pirates', shifted to the swordsman who hasn't moved an inch from where he was standing, gripping his sword, his face serious and collected. His eyes, seemingly full of hostility, were still firmly viewing his captain.

"Don't unsheathe your sword until I tell you so!" Monkey D. Luffy spoke in a forbidding mood, and after a pause said a little bit softer, "And don't let anyone leave the ship".

After locking eyes for a few more moments with the unchanging Zoro, the Straw Hat pirate jumped off the deck onto the submarine and Law followed him after throwing a playful glance at the crew around the table.

The Thousand Sunny residents stood still in shock, and only recovered from their stupor to the sound of a sword clicking back into the sheath. Zoro impassively let go of his weapons and without throwing a second glance at the rest of the crew, walked over to the other side of the ship, sat down leaning on the railing, and instantly fell asleep with his hands behind his head.

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed the cook incredulously at the ridiculous behaviour of the seaweed-haired man.

"That idiot!" silently muttered Nami glaring at the submarine descending into the waves, and left the table shutting the door of her room behind her.

"What did just happen?" finally spoke Usopp, and the teary-eyed Chopper quickly nodded his head.

"That was certainly unusual," commented Brook, unable to display the dismay on his skeleton face.

Franky stayed silent, and they all sat there unmoving to the faint sound of Zoro's snoring.

At last, Robin chuckled. Everybody looked at her thinking something wasn't right.

"Robin-chan, is there something funny?" asked Sanji with genuine concern.

After chuckling some more, she looked at the swordsman.

"He's simply following the captain's directions. I think we can relax too".

"But Robin-chan…" Sanji trailed off as he watched the raven-haired woman stand up from the table and settle on a deck-chair looking out at the sea with a book in her hand, peaceful smile gracing her lips.

The rest of the crew realised the immense trust Zoro and Robin had for their captain, perhaps due to their experiences with the man, and felt slightly ashamed at ever doubting Luffy. After all, the man had saved all of them from their unlucky fates in the past and allowed them to go out to the sea to achieve their biggest dreams. That man always put his nakama before anybody else, and was ready to sacrifice his life and ambitions to keep his friends safe – and they knew it. The Straw Hat Pirates have never had a reason to doubt their captain. At last, they finally decided to go about their own business, although the worry for the well-being of their reckless captain hadn't faded from their minds.

* * *

**The good stuff starts in the next chapter, folks!~ You may have noticed that, besides getting off at the thought of Doffy and Law having an abusive relationship, I'm also crazy about Luffy and Zoro's Captain-First Mate relationship ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was hard to write for various reasons. Thank you all so much for your patience!**

**WARNING: mention of injections, syringes, blood and whatnot. No biggie, but just in case.**

* * *

"Room," echoed a silent but audible word throughout the medical laboratory spreading the sphere of the Shichibukai's power, and two giant stones flew strategically at Straw Hat Luffy trapping him in between.

"My strength…" uttered Luffy with a small groan, and collapsed with his mouth agape and tongue hanging.

As he was falling he insisted to look at Torao's face which he couldn't read one bit.

* * *

Clatter. Too much of it.

"Hnn…" Luffy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. An overwhelming smell of steriliser was pinching his nose.

"Ah…ha…" Luffy let out air out of his mouth. The air is chilly, heavy, weighing down his lungs.

"Tor…a…" Luffy lifts his weighty lids to look at his surroundings.

A dark blurry shape in the distance stopped the clatter and turned his head towards him. After a minute of deliberation, the shape started walking in Luffy's direction and the silhouette began sharpening. The Straw Hat rookie could finally make out a human being of a tall build, amply tanned skin and an unwelcome dazzling shine of gold earrings on both ears. The man stopped short of Luffy, lifted a hand to his own chest and tugged at the white rubber glove subtly hiding the deep coal tattoos of his arm.

"Ha…To…rao…" Luffy mumbled through force. If he had had the capacity he would try to understand why it was so hard for him to speak, his tongue felt tangled, and even forming coherent ideas proved close to impossible in his hazy brain and the lack of air wouldn't let him clear his head. His body felt incredibly heavy and worn down as if it was refusing to wake up from a long slumber, but he didn't fall on to the ground which had to mean that something was holding him in the upright position. As Luffy was about to determine what it was, he was interrupted by a lean hand in a white glove getting too close to his eye. A slender finger pulled on his skin to expose his left eye and another hand lit a small flashlight and pointed it to his eye from afar.

"Rest easy, Mugiwara-ya," a smooth familiar voice rolled out of the man's mouth, "these are just the after effects of the anaesthetic, they'll be gone soon".

While Luffy was slowly processing every word that reached his ears, he was almost grateful at the fingers tugging on his skin and opening his eye as it helped him concentrate his vision. The shape of the person clearing out in front of him was alarming: for an unknown reason, his friend Torao stood before him, his face impassive, examining Luffy as if he was a lab rat. There were, however, two quite worrying factors about those two to the eyes of an onlooker: Monkey D. Luffy – was not only held upright by something, he was, in fact, heavily cuffed with Sea Prism Stone shackles to a stone even greater in size of the same nature; Trafalgar Law – seemingly inscrutable, wore a deep shade of red circles around his eyes which extended further outwards on his face than normally, and cold sweat droplets glistened on the back of his tanned neck as they dribbled down his shirt. The Shichibukai's willowy hands danced on Straw Hat's eyes, neck, tongue, checking every little detail about the younger male as a thorough medical practitioner would do.

The man seemed to have come to a conclusion and stepped away from cuffed and naked Luffy towards a small table in the distance of a few meters. Luffy started slowly writhing in his shackles; Sea Prism Stone making him feel abnormally dizzy and drained of energy. Law put his flashlight down, and picked up a syringe. He then reached for a tiny bottle with a dewy substance, inserted the needle of the syringe into the rubber cap and transferred the liquid into the tool in his hand. His eyes, despite looking sick, were thorough and calmly concentrated on the task at hand. He didn't blink once until he emptied the little bottle, and put it down softly.

"Oi…Torao," the sound of the rattling shackles was getting louder.

As if he had only now noticed someone calling him, Law leisurely glanced at Luffy whose muscles were getting tenser as he balled his hands into fists and was now clearly glowering at the other man. Law lingered his gaze for another moment before promptly approaching the Straw Hat pirate with the syringe and a cotton ball soaked in disinfectant. The sharp exposed needle of the syringe alarmed Luffy and he started writhing violently.

"Torao, bastard, what is that? What are you doi-" the liquid was already injected to the front of his exposed thigh. Law removed the needle and pressed the cotton on the wound and Luffy flinched from the sting. Setting his equipment aside Law folded one arm on his chest and placed his fingers on his chin and silently stared at Luffy as if trying to detect something. Luffy stared right back, his expression none other than an intense glower.

After a few minutes of silent staring Luffy, who, only seconds ago, was feeling the chill on his exposed skin – started detecting unexplainable heat rising from within his abdomen. He broke the eye contact from the expressionless Law and looked down. What he saw there made his eyes bulge and he started thrashing again.

"What did you do?" Luffy yelled, his voice now strained due to heavy breathing and beads of sweat travelling down his spine.

"Penile erection is a normal reaction to a powerful aphrodisiac" said Law matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" exclaimed the younger pirate in obvious confusion. To his misery, the heat between his legs was becoming hard to ignore, and he subconsciously tried to reach his penis with his thighs, but to no avail. His mind was becoming hazy once again and slowly Law started becoming a distant blur. With the Sea Prism Stones weighing his whole body down, and this newfound heavy need born in his disloyal body, Luffy thought this might have been it for him as he had never before was smothered with such a fuse of powerful sensations.

"No!" he bellowed at his own depressive thoughts and started convulsing again, trying to free himself and get rid of this unknown need. He wasn't stupid enough to not know of what nature this need was, as even the young Straw Hat Luffy had hard-ons at times, but this particular erection was becoming painful. His swollen penis was raging outward, the veins laced through the shaft were pulsing and his testicles were straining in his scrotum. Despite himself he started thrusting his hips forward into the air over and over again until a hand caught his crying member and wrapped its fingers around it. Luffy squeezed his eyes shut and started violently thrusting into the man's encircled hand until he climaxed. With sweat droplets traveling down his face and heaving chest the younger pirate opened his eyes and saw his own cum smeared on the floor, the hand was no longer holding his penis. He almost let out a whine at the missing warmth and tightness around his member, as his cock was already twitching with the second wave of powerful erection.

"Liked that, huh?" asked Trafalgar Law in monotone from a close distance on Luffy's side. Breathing heavily, the captive Luffy scanned around him to look at the source of the voice and the image alarmed him once again. There stood Law, his eyes cast behind an unreadable veil of indifference, his eyes were fixed on Luffy but it seemed as if he couldn't see him. With his mind torn between reality and his own thoughts, the Shichibukai circled the strapped Mugiwara and stopped before his body.

"Torao, damn you, wake up! What the hell are you doing this for?" tried once more Luffy, but his words were nothing more than meaningless sound waves to Law's ears and he went on his knees before opening his mouth and engulfing Luffy's penis with it. A surge of electricity went through Luffy's body as the man started sucking and licking the extent of his shaft and Luffy shut his eyes again with a loud gasp, his body helplessly giving in to the consolation. Law widened his mouth and allowed more of the young pirate's penis into his mouth until it started hitting and burning the back of his throat. The Straw Hat captain neared his second fierce orgasm; sweat was dripping from his chin as he grunted and pushed harder into Law's mouth. Trafalgar, shaken from the ferocity of the man's thrusts, held on to Luffy's thigh with one hand. His other hand travelled to the floor, picked up a carbide cutter he had laid there and drove it straight into the flesh on Luffy's thigh as the younger man was cumming, his cock still in Law's mouth. Luffy bellowed in pain as both his sperm and blood were gushing out of his lower body. As he struggled to come to his senses, the cutter still sticking out of his nude thigh and his penis stiffening again despite the agonising pain from an injury right beside it, Luffy caught the gaze of now standing Trafalgar Law. The surgeon's eyes were dripping with unreadable malice and sickness, his mouth askew with a twisted snicker. He wiped his mouth with a rubber-gloved hand, his own breathe strained no less. And as if responding to the flooding tears of pain and rage in the young pirate's eyes, he uttered:

'You brought it upon yourself, Mugiwara-ya. _Blame nobody but yourself._'

* * *

**Continued in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
